Follow me again
by Schumeriagirl
Summary: Hermione is cheating on her husband Ron but what will she do when forced do make a decision between her old life and her new passion with Draco? Either she will lose her family and friends or the love of her life. What is Hermione going to do?


Disclaimer: The song " Follow Me " is from Uncle Kracker from the album Double Wide. Neither the song nor the characters in my story belong to me. They are all mental property of J.K.Rowling. I just have the fun to play with them. Only the idea to this story belongs to me.

**Follow me**

Hermione stood with her husband Ron and their children Rose and Hugo on the platform of the rail 9 ¾ and looked. Their best friends, Harry and Ginny Potter with their children Lily, Albus and James just came into view.

Warm greetings followed and Hermione did not ask herself for the first time why she had earned this luck.

And why she felt nevertheless somehow so empty. Erodedly. How too little butter passed on by too big bread. Such feelings overcame her sometimes and in these situations and it helped her to look at her children. To see their cheerful laugh and to know that they would grow up in a better world. This often helped, but not always. Not in these situations.

At this moment it strengthened only the empty spaces in her heart, because now one of her kids would begin his first school year in Hogwarts, the school for witchcraft and wizardry. Her little kid would come undone from her and she would not be able to protect it any more.

Hermione watched all the other persons and was very surprised to see Draco Malfoy, his wife and his son Scorpius standing there. He saw her gazing and nodded like he was the king of Britain. She had adored and detested this attitude since she was eleven years old. Just like she had adored and detested the person himself.

But today she did not leave her eyes from him. His light-blond hair moved easily in the wind and he had his hand on the shoulder of his son Scorpius. A happily family all round that is what everyone could have believed, but Hermione saw the little bit tormented expression around corner of Malfoys mouth. Apparently there was not only sunshine in the world of the Malfoys but also a little darkness. That made Hermione happy even though she couldn't quite understand why. Maybe it calmed her to see that she and Ron weren't the only ones to have trouble from time to time.

After the train had left, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny made their way back the car. They chatted with each other and considered how probably the first school year of their kids would be. They could exactly remember their first school year, which was scary and dangerous, but also one of the best they'd ever had.

It was just that moment when the reached Draco Malfoy who had sent his little housewife back to the car earlier because he wanted to talk to his son alone. He looked all the same and smirked like he was the owner of the word. Even though he had lost these opinion years before.

By chance he went near Hermione and studied her properly. She had become beautiful, so arise. And also the fact that she had married the weasel and had born two children did no demolition to her beauty. On the contrary, it did only underline it, because it reflected again her uncontrollable discipline which had to be really, really big to get back to this perfect figure. His wife, for sure, was neither ugly nor fat but she just did not look like Hermione Granger.

"You were watching me the whole time? Why? Do you want something special?"

Hermione looked quite confused. Ok, she had looked at him once or twice but she was not spying on him. She had other things in mind. More important things. Work for example.

"I don't know when this should have taken place? I'm very sorry to tell you the truth and shatter your world but you are not the only man on earth."

"Is this really what you think? Your looks said something entirely different. It was hot and you begged me to come to you and talk to you. Maybe even more." He smirked and Hermione looked away.

"Your weasel seems to be even worse in bed than I can imagine."

He had actually just guessed to see how Hermione would blush, but her surprised-frightened look betrayed to her and showed him that he had just exactly guessed the truth. It was not all gold what shone, even between the golden trio. This calmed him uncommonly. Finally, he was therefore not the only one who was a little disappointed from a life with only one single woman.

Fortunately, however, there were enough other women who were only too glad to worship him. He had always been a small Casanova and he did not have to spend his whole life with a single woman under his sheets. This simply was too boringly for him, he was an adventurer. He loved the fire and the risk.

Malfoy decided to do some research on the marriages of his former enemies. Maybe there was more what he did not know but what would be very interesting to know. Or something that could be useful against him. Nevertheless, he was a Malfoy.

_Three month later_

Malfoy stretched himself in the big bed and turned round to his partner. Her hair lay fanned out over her pillow. She kept her eyes closed as if she couldn't understand what had just happened. A small smile played on her lips, so that he was sure to that she had liked it very much. Why should it be different? It wasn't the first time they had met and it was for sure not the last time that they tasted each other.

And Draco had to confess that he liked this little adventures. Yes, he even wanted more. More. So much more. More than she was able to give because her mind was in doubt and pain. She thought it was wrong what they did. And maybe that was right but he couldn't feel guilty for what they did because it felt so amazing. She was not ready for more and deep inside he felt that he wasn't either. And even if they were, there was no way they could have a happy ever after.

He found it funny to remind her of the first real encounter they had had on the rail 9¾ and what he had whispered in her ear

„_-You don't know how you met me, you don't know why,  
you can't turn around and say goodbye.-"_

Hermione opened the eyes and looked at him. The brown of her eyes met the greyness his. They lost themselves into each other and once again Hermione asked herself what she actually did here. She slept with her enemy. She cheated on her husband Ron with Draco Malfoy. If it came out, she would lose everything what was dear and expensive to her. Everything what was near her heart. And nevertheless they met again. They could not leave the hands off each other. It was almost impossible.

Malfoy gave her the feeling that she was complete, he did not ask why she was having nightmares, he just knew. And he figured out that she did not want to talk about it. So he kept quiet. Just another thing Ron could not handle. He hated the silence and was offended when she refused to answer. There were things she would love to forget but the memories were etched on her skin and mind. Ron did not understand but Draco did. Probably because he felt the same from time to time.

Hermione lay close to him and whispered: "Why am I here? I should be at home with my husband and my children. But I am here, with you. And Ron is asking where I am. What have you done to me Draco? Why am I not able to resist you?"

"_-All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free,  
and swim through your veins like a fish in the sea.-" _

"You are right. But how will this end? We betray the people we love the most. It cannot continue like that. Something has to happen. I'm feeling so bad with what I do here with you. I mean, I'm going home again in a few minutes and I will see Ron and act as if everything is fine. I must look him in the eyes and lie to him. I have to smile and to say I was working till late because I cannot say him the truth. It would break his heart."

"You definitely think too much honey. Just give in and let me guide you."

_-Follow me and everything is all right  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
and if you want to leave, I can guarantee:  
You won't find nobody else like me. –"  
_

Draco looked her in the eyes. He could see the pain and the guilt but he could also see that she wanted to be with him. To stay with him. That made him amazingly happy. He kissed her passionately. She should forget what was bothering her outside of this room. There was nothing more important than the two of them.

"What if we are seen by anyone? And if he tells Ron? What will happen? I am worried, Draco. Don't you understand? It isn't easy for me. I have never cheated on Ron before. I don't know how to calm my mind. I can't stand the pain. It is just too much. Watch, I'm still wearing my wedding ring. It is there to remind me of my vow. My wedding vow. I promised to be with Ron. Forever. "

"_I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear,  
'cos as long as no one knows, then nobody could care.  
You're feeling guilty, and I'm well aware,  
but you don't look ashamed and, baby, I'm not scared." _

"Of course, big bad Malfoy does not know fear. He hasn't got anything to lose. But me! My family means everything to me. I don't want to hurt them!"

„Than there is just one way: Go! Go and never come back. I won't tell anyone your dirty little secret. I am able to keep quiet. But do you think that will end your suffering? That your marriage is going to be like it was in the past? Those times are gone, Hermione. Either you start to live with that and chose your own happiness or you return to where you come from and you will always regret the decision because I'm not going to wait for you to realize that you aren't happy with your live. I deserve better than what is left of your emotions. This is your decision, not mine. I have made mine long ago."

Hermione looked at Draco and their eyes met. He smiled mildly. He was serious about this. But what way his decision? Why had he had to start this discussion now?

"What is your decision, Draco?"

"If you must ask to know the answer than I am not able to held you; Hermione. Than you have made your own decision long before. "

Hermione watched speechless as Draco began to put on his clothes. He felt her gaze on his skin, heard her breath but she stayed silent. She just sat there and watched.

Draco allowed himself one last glance at the woman to whom he had lost his heart. She looked so magical with curly hair and with nothing more on her body as a thin, white sheet. He wanted to go back to her so badly, take her in his muscular arms and whisper to her that everything would become good again, but he also had his pride. She would never be completely his. And before he would just receive a little bit he wanted nothing. Maybe that was easier to bear.

Hermiones mind was unable to understand what was happening right in front of her. Was Draco really going? What should she say to him? It broke her heart to see him leave out of her life. But what was she supposed to do? She had a husband and children. They loved and needed her. They would not understand her decision. Nobody ever would.

For the first time in her entire life Hermione wished she could just listen to her heart and do what it said. But her head always got in the way of her heart. Once she hade made a decision and she was going to stick by her vow. This way, it was easy, it was safe. Nothing unpredictable would ever happen to her there.

Ron was the safer, more logical chose but her heart cried out loud when she imagined that she would never see Draco again. His smile, his lips, his tenderness and his beautiful grey eyes. But there was no way she could go with him. Her mind had made the decision and it was for less love, romantic and heartbeat and for more saftyness. Her responsibility had finally won. Hermione would return to Ron and in silent hours she would be able to remember the time she had spend with Draco.

Everything would stay the same although for Hermione Granger everything would now be different.

He touched the door with his fingertips waiting for her to stop him. Nearly begging her to stop him. It wasn't too late, there still was a chance. Just one word would be enough to make him stay. But she was once more silent. Her head ruled her heart. And so he left not only the room but also her life and in his mind he whispered, "_Follow me_". But no one came after him. He really was alone.

--

This was my first English songfic and my first English story ever so please don't judge my grammar and spelling to hard. I am not a native speakerin but I try to write properly. Give me time and experience.

Reviews are not just acquired but also very welcome. Whatever you would like to say: Push the little button. ;D


End file.
